The invention relates to a shunt power connection for an integrated circuit package.
A socket electrically connects pins of a package to a printed circuit board. A package can contain various circuit elements as well as conductive paths such as vias for carrying input/output (I/O) signals or power for integrated circuits on a die connected to the package.
Depending on a particular die""s power requirements, additional vias may be required to deliver large amounts of current through a package to a die. This can result in high operating temperatures within a package.
Industry trends of reducing device sizes and increasing package densities also can result in high current densities and, consequentially, high operating temperatures inside packages.
High integrated circuit power requirements may require that a large number of available pin/socket combinations be dedicated to deliver power. Therefore, fewer pin/socket combinations may be available for I/O signal delivery.